


浪里游

by BlankyBubbles



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlankyBubbles/pseuds/BlankyBubbles
Summary: 现背短打
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 4





	浪里游

**Author's Note:**

> 现背短打

你要说谁先表白的呢

我觉得应该是俊吧，我也只能想到是这样。他本来就出道早，按说是个很成熟的人，片场打瞌睡的间隙人间冷暖都见过了，长成一副通透又懵懂的样子——他自己选的，不让自己通透到底是因为那样就太世故了，缺了点灵气。文俊辉珍惜自己眼里那点灵气，他知道别人也喜欢的。

所以也早就明白谁对他好。对他好和喜欢他是不一样的，喜欢他的人一定对他好，对他好的人不一定喜欢他，喜欢他的人不一定知道自己喜欢他。文俊辉也不打算点透。

来的时候是年纪大的那个，话都说不太明白，但是因为出道早，是前辈了，总是在照顾人，连那位同岁小一个月的都一起照顾着。

也是很努力的人，不是那种特别耀眼可以当作光一样的存在，但是是那个可以互相照顾着，互相在湿漉漉的角落舔舔伤口的人。他关心的也不肤浅，接下来笑话都是很包容的姿态，不是那种有意关心的，很公正似的，有一点经验，但是又有一点笨拙的，在说——可以依赖我。虽然好像总是被照顾的那一个，但是可以的。

信任别人当然不容易，文俊辉看到了，但是也斟酌着深浅，无助的时候抓过几次他的手，无意中也就成了习惯。明媚的人明媚着，严肃的人绷着脸，而他不说话，说话也是淡淡的几个句子，切不中太深的要领，有了不会让人太沉迷，但没有了又觉得很可惜，这样对他来说已经足够珍贵了。于是在这时候想要依靠着。

喜欢吗，大概是喜欢的吧。脱去少年的稚气以后他身形的薄、眼角的冷、笑起来那种盼望着什么的神态，都让人想要靠近他一点。被他喜欢一定很幸福吧，怎么总觉得是个痴情的人，真的遇到喜欢的人了，说都不会说的那种。

在最后一点可以说是婴儿肥的脸颊肉都消失之后，小一个月的孩子也变成彻底的大人了，练习后擦汗的时刻抖落一地的荷尔蒙，于是在他身后躲着也变得顺理成章起来，在躁动的梦里见到他，也变得经常起来。他顺着头发不做造型的时候看起来很像那种书呆子，但是不管是玩游戏还是干什么，看起来明明又是脑子很好还很真挚的人。文俊辉跟他玩过几次游戏就知道了，玩不过他的，自己要是赢了都是因为他放水，他永远都在放水。

文俊辉是聪明人，当然早就明白自己的心意，可他一直在选，一直在等，他在等全圆佑长大，等自己长大，然后他就不打算再去爱了，他相信年龄到了就放得下了。他还小的时候就已经看到结局，经验告诉他是这样，虽然他也不明白，但他要他明白他们都是没有资格的，只能挑选写着自己名字的未来，而无法为了对方选择什么。也许在很久以后遇到或许会发现可以笑着牵手走过后半生，但霍乱昏聩的少年时代并非好时机，经历的起落可以把所有少不经事的心动从晶亮的宝石磨成老化玻璃，后来荣光见过了，爱意溢满了，就不再值得为之付出一切，再在岁月无情的碾压下变成横陈在路上尸体一样的粉末，风一扬起就没了，一定会是这样的，这样就是最好的，再好不过了。

但是他还是不明白，为什么呢，难道所有这样没有一个好的开始的故事，都会注定走向bad ending吗。他很少想这个问题，没有人告诉他答案的问题不值得那样深究，而他也没有要去自己找答案的勇气。

可是全圆佑告诉他这不是他一个人的事，从来没有什么是他一个人的事。

他看他的眼神仍然像是长明灯一样的亮着，如果不确定的时候回过头，他都会那样点点头鼓励着，在说你很好，没有出错，好像是一个安全区的警戒线一样存在着。为什么会这样呢，为什么总是在确认什么，为什么确认什么的时候都看着他。明明最开始都在告诉自己不要依赖别人太多，结果还是依赖很多，不只是他，还有所有那些人，他自己一个回到故乡的时候这样想了太多。再看那几年时光的时候发现自己真的总是在确认着什么，而他就那样帮他确认了，用眼神说没关系的，就像很多年前一样说没关系的，都会好的，你是被爱着的，不只是被大家，还有我。就像是他纵容着等待着他的少年时代过去一样，全圆佑也这样等着，纵容着，而且那双眼睛还在说，就算不过去也可以，你可以慢慢长大，不用一夜之间就变成大人。

文俊辉一下子就觉得自己太自私了。

他当然没有那样直接说出来，因为说出来以后什么就都跌碎了。文俊辉到二十多岁的时候在想什么时候才会结束，什么时候这种揣着明白装糊涂才可以结束，那些非常像恋人的时刻，到底是谁赖着不走才会总是出现。结果很无奈的发现是自己不想走，不是不想，是根本走不掉，倒不是因为太舒服了，好像最后是在和命运放手一搏一样，他就这样坚持着留在原地，等待自己获得对命运下挑战书的资格。

可是要等什么时候呢。在尴尬的数据里恐慌过很久，捧到那个奖杯的时候也恐慌过很久，恐慌完才发现是真的得到了，不是假的，真的。终于有朝一日自己也有资格去做那个在拉斯维加斯一掷千金的人，因为身后已经是一座金山了，就算倾家荡产也不至于太狼狈。

知道他是不会说的，所以就在一个平凡日子说了，在平凡的练习完洗完澡的时候，平凡的不能再平凡的时刻。他不喜欢掉眼泪，但是说出口的瞬间就觉得眼泪在眼眶里打转，穿着普通的帽衫揣着手，肩膀都紧绷着，在楼道的顶光灯下和泪水的模糊里看他，好像看到了很久以前的他一样。但文俊辉知道他长大了，自己也长大了，他不知道在这样的人生游戏里他还会不会再给那个最开始不怎么会说韩语的中国男孩放水，他相信是会的，他相信自己能赌对的，可是在说完的瞬间还是控制不住，觉得自己什么都搞砸了。

可是他说好。

他说那就这样吧，虽然会很艰难，俊也知道会很艰难吧？

他说这种话的时候就好像在说煮好软硬适中的拉面很难一样，完全没有问你确定要这样吗，完全没有说，会很难，这么难怎么办。还能怎么办，都这样了就没办法，面都放进热水里了，煮成什么样要看怎么努力了。文俊辉也明白这不是允诺，这是一个双向选择，从此全圆佑再也不能光明正大的给他放水，因为再也不会是对手，要并肩一起认认真真的对抗所有未知的明天。

可是为什么还是在掉眼泪呢？心脏像被剐了一千片一样，那些即将变成粉末的宝石又长出尖锐刺人的棱角，在他的身体里都长满了，在每一节骨骼上和内脏的缝隙里。在意识到自己如此爱人，又如此被人爱着的瞬间原来会这样、这样疼吗？

文俊辉终于明白那些人到底为什么要选择把爱意挫骨扬灰，在这样渺茫的前程和磕磕绊绊的道路上爱人太疼了，他那么小一个身体，要怎么承受这样肆意生长的，支离破碎的，尖锐的爱意。

但那个人就这样走过来抱着他，像小孩子一样，不懂得太多，但是很珍惜的。可他远远比自己懂得的要更爱文俊辉一点，他不懂，但是文俊辉知道，他知道那点最珍贵最让人刺痛的东西，他比全圆佑本人还要了解一点自己是怎样被他爱着。

可是文俊辉还是不停，不停的掉眼泪，边哭边把眼泪全部蹭在他衣服上，然后好像很不满意地说，你要跟我说我爱你。

我，爱，你。你要跟我说那三个字才行。

总是被教的一句话，他却好像找寻了很久这三个字的读音，像循着远远的隧道去很多年前的岁月里翻找过一遍一样，把那些重叠的告白从所有想到这句话，真心想要说出这句话的不见光的角落里翻找出来。

他用文俊辉的母语，用很标准的发音，用好像练习过无数次的口吻说：

我，爱，你。

文俊辉终于笑了，露出重新长歪的不听话的牙齿，还有光下满脸的泪痕。

**Author's Note:**

> 因为太忙了一直在摸鱼…  
> 《蜉蝣》被屏的那篇底下有评论说想看俊视角，这篇算是吧，写的好草率  
> 听一下刘惜君的《浪里游》


End file.
